Fights and Battles
by JaneThorn
Summary: Part of the "Pretend" series. Read that first. A next gen fic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Guess who saw Deadpool 2?* **points at myself** * this gal. This is a continuation of the _Pretend_ series. I love these kids.

Daniel and Peter glared at each other with Glenn in the middle, narrating as usual. "The twins have gotten into a fight. Over what, I cannot tell. Maya would normally split them up to keep them from fighting but she and Colette are currently at Colette's house having a slumber party. "

Peter shouted at the top of his lungs "I HATE YOU!"

Daniel fired back with "THAT MAKES TWO OF US, JERK!"

Glenn frantically tried to keep the peace, physically halting the twins. "The two clearly knew better than to fight one another. Especially since their friend was right in the middle."

"Glenn. Move. Now" Daniel said while forming a fist.

"Gladly". Glenn stepped a few steps backward. Daniel swung his fist at Peter. Peter ducked just in time and grabbed Daniel's wrist. He twisted his brother's arm slightly. It still hurt extremely for Daniel who cried out. Peter immediately let go as Daniel started crying.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, moving closer to Daniel.

"I-I" Daniel spit out between sobs.

Peter tilted his head. "You what?"

Daniel kneed Peter in the stomach. "I TRICKED YOU! HA!"

Glenn picked up on the narration again. "It seems like Daniel has learned the greatest trick there is. Lying."

Meanwhile, Colette and Maya crept down the basement stairs. Both girls held flashlights in one hand and a cardboard sword in the other. Colette opened her mouth to give the battle cry before Maya shushed her. "We have to be quiet. Unless you want the monsters to find us." Maya whispered in Colette's ear. Colette nodded and gave a thumbs-up. She moved behind Maya so their backs were pressed against each other.

The girls swooshed the flashlights around the basement. Colette nudged Maya and whispered, "Found it." It was a pile of boxes far away from the two. The girls moved towards the box. They tiptoed in an effort to not make noise as that would alert monsters.

Colette gasped. A three headed giant snake hissed at them. "Where did that come from?" Maya whisper-shouted. Colette swung her sword at the snake. She managed to cut off one head. Unfortunately it got angrier and the remaining heads dived down to devour Colette and Maya. The two girls jumped out of the way. They split up and stabbed the snake on both sides. Colette used her sword as a ledge and climbed upon the snake. She pulled out her sword and sliced off both remaining heads.

The snake's corpse fell to the ground. Maya climbed over it. Both girls sat down to catch their breath.

They slid down. They were a few feet away from the boxes when Colette's flashlight began to flicker. "Do we have any batteries?" Colette whispered. Maya shook her head. Colette turned her flashlight off and the girls moved on.

The girls reached the pile of boxes. Both rummaged through them, trying to find the right one. Once they did , Maya carried it with Colette holding the swords in both hands and the remaining flashlight between her teeth. The girls moved faster this time. They got to the bottom of the stairs. There was a growl behind them. Both gave up on keeping quiet and quickly ran up the stairs. Maya put down the box as Colette shut and locked the basement door.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Requested by Crystal E. Fall. Also you should absolutely watch Deadpool 2.

Colette riffed through the box as Maya braided her hair. It was jam-packed with mostly hand me downs. Colette pulled out what looked like a perfume bottle and handed it to Maya.

"Perfume? Really?" Maya frowned.

Colette shook her head, messing up the braid. " It's monster repellent. My dad told me the other day how my great grandmother used to make them. It lasts for four months and should keep most monsters away from us."

"What about the monsters it doesn't keep away?" Maya had started the re-braiding process.

"We'll fight them." Colette stated in a matter of fact voice. Colette tossed a book at Maya who grabbed it with her hand.

" A study of magical/paranormal events. " Maya read the title out loud. "Written by Jiu Meilin and Daiyu. " Maya stopped braiding and opened the book up.

"It was written by my great great aunts. There's probably a lot of information in it." Colette set the box back down on her bedroom floor. " We'll look at the rest tomorrow. Okay, Maya?"

Maya mumbled an "Mmhm." She didn't even bother looking up from the book.

Night fell a few hours later. Colette had gone to bed but Maya was still reading. She sat at the window ledge and used the moonlight to see. There was one passage in particular that interested her.

 _It is unreasonable to assume that there are no unordinary experiences in our world. Especially when evidence spans multiple continents, centuries and cultures. In our research, we have discovered things that science could not explain._

 _Most noticeably when we traveled to what's now the remains of a place called 'Raven's Gate'. Both of us would hear voices and see ghostly figures in the week we stayed there. One of the regulars being an old woman named Jayne Deverill. "_

Near the bottom of the page was a photograph of that apparition. Jayne Deverill resembled the stereotypical wicked witch in Maya's mind. She was stout with white hair and lifeless skin. Her eyes were as cold as ice and seemed to be peering directly at Maya.

Maya shut the book instantly. She had no clue why but seeing Jayne Deverill set off an alarm in her head. A bad memory that had been repressed over time, only now to resurface. Maya fought countless monsters with barely an ounce of fear. Why did a photograph of an elderly female ghost make her want to run home to the safety of her mom's arms? Maya never felt more like a scared child, which she rarely did despite her age.

Maya hopped off the window ledge and climbed into Colette's bed. She didn't even bother using her sleeping bag. Eventually, Maya drifted to sleep.


End file.
